Memories
by MapleTeaMaddie
Summary: He was the congregation's vagrant with an unrequited love, that fellow that they refer to as Alfred. She was the youngest of the family and the last to be let go, a young lass called Madeline.


**This was drawn from the song Memories by Panic! At the Disco. I know there are a few stories I really need to work on but…. I just have the motivation and a slight case of writers block so maybe I can come up with something wonderful and renew my want to continue updating my other stories… Okay enough of my rant, now for the story. **

He was the congregation's vagrant with an unrequited love, that fellow that they refer to as Alfred. She was the youngest of the family and the last to be let go, a young lass called Madeline. They announced their plans to be wed by the fresh spring of March. Naturally the parents of such proper decent would disagree, they were siblings. Though not related by blood, but siblings all the same, when the lady of Kirkland and the son of Bonnefoy said their vows this unspoken relationship betwixt the two was cursed.

"Two under the same name, no matter the predicament, are not to be wed," The father said at this idea.

"There is no blood to connect the two of us, other than our parents we are strangers to another" retorted the son.

The father turned up his nose and remarked. "This marriage cannot take place without my consent, you may be an adult but my Madeline is still of my control." The girl, of whom the comment was centered, sat in silent sorrow before her father. She was never afraid of her father; she was just never in favor of speaking her emotions. She sat twiddling her hair around her fingers as she watched the two men engage in arguing.

Her eyes searched the room until they landed on, her step mother, the lady of Kirkland. This woman on no occasion had ever treated her anything but lovely. She had grown to love this person over time. She was the closest thing to a mother the poor child had known, since her mother was taken by sickness so long ago. She found comfort in this person, a woman formally called Mrs. Alice Bonnefoy.

"Mother, may I retire to my room?" She asked in a hushed tone, the arguing was becoming too much to handle. The mother raised a brow.

"And leave a discussion that could decide your future?" The daughter, who had been forced to watch many other similar arguments, became raged.

"What is the point of staying in these petty fights? My opinion doesn't matter to begin with! Mother, I might as well not have a voice at all, no one seems to listen to the one I already have!" The room suddenly fell silent. With this the young lass, retreated to my room in a frenzy. The young lad left with the disagreeable step-father and his silent mother.

The father still refused, sending the boy to his quarters as well. Later that night however, the boy went to the girl's room. "Madeline." He murmured into the solid wooden door. He stepped back as the door was cracked out, reveling a pair of familiar violet eyes staring up at him.

"Oui." The lass's voice sounded hoarse, as if she had been crying.

"Let's go."

"What go where?" The boy moved the door open a bit more.

"There is a land beyond the sea here, we can go there."

"Alfred you are being illogical again, you know that is just a myth, a story, something that isn't real."

"Madeline, there is another land beyond the sea. My mother told me that my father had been from that land, they call it America." The girl rolled her eyes but he kept talking, "I know it's there, I have several books about it, and we would be free to do as we please there without parents or guardians to tell us otherwise."

"Alfred, you have to stop living in fairytales." She looked down.

"Madeline, they aren't fairytales."

"Please stop… It's to late anyways. Father has already arranged from me to be wed… To a Prussian noble." The boy's face settled into a very promenade grimace.

"What?" He boy became enraged. "And why have you not spoken of this sooner!" The girl stood and quivered a bit at his sudden show of anger.

"I'm…. Sorry…" The girl shook in place. To her surprise the boy dropped to his knees.

"Madeline, your father has proven several times over that he doesn't care in the slightest about your opinion, so please." The boy took her hand. "Come with me to the New World."

Chapter End~ Please Review!


End file.
